


Is There Anything That's Worth More

by asllapiscu



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, General Series Spoilers, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asllapiscu/pseuds/asllapiscu
Summary: Peace (noun)1. Freedom from disturbance; quiet, tranquil2. Freedom from war or violenceThey created it for this world, so maybe it wouldn't hurt to have some of it for one morning.





	Is There Anything That's Worth More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chipushit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipushit/gifts).



> Commission piece for buggleup, thank you so much again! This was good to write lol

It didn’t take long for them to fall back into a routine, actually.

Sento and Ryuga managed to get their way back into Nascita. They had to clear up with Isurugi that, unfortunately, no they’re not a famous band singer or pro boxer - just two regular guys who happened to look a lot like them. Sento and Ryuga Kiryu. 

(It did, however, take a lot of work around and fighting and bickering to get Ryuga to take Sento’s name, but in the long run, it did make sense to avoid any confusion with his other world counterpart.)

(It doesn’t help that it warms Sento’s heart, either.)

Since then, they've made half of the storage area below the cafe into a studio for just the two of them. They didn't want to take up the whole space - it was one thing when the basement was a lab. But of course a cafe needs a storage room for its supplies. Sento is grateful that Isurugi, despite all odds and everything, is still similar to the man he once considered a father a year ago.

Because of this agreement, they help out at the cafe. Ryuga was absolutely  _ awful _ at it, and Sento found it cute beyond words. But he is trying, which is more than what anyone can ask for.

However, Isurugi noticed that they hardly took breaks and worked far too much. He knows the boys live downstairs so of course they'd be in the cafe more often than himself; but not during work hours,  _ either. _

“You two are taking a day off,” is what he said, and try as they did to argue, Isurugi said he wasn't going to let them upstairs unless to leave the cafe or at least after one full day of rest.

Sento yawns.

He has an arm around Ryuga’s waist, who's fast asleep and huddled against him. The sight makes his heart soar. It takes (what feels like) forever for him to finally leave Ryuga’s side to get out of bed. He should make them breakfast, for now.

Inside their little makeshift studio is also a makeshift “kitchen,” if one could even call it that. They don’t really have much need for one anyway, only for the simple things. They had a mini fridge, a hot plate, a rice cooker, some pans and utensils, a kettle and toaster. Otherwise, most of their food comes from upstairs. They tend to end during breaks or after closing up. It's been a while since Sento turned on the hot plate to make them anything.

As he's starting up some eggs for Ryuga, he hears him stir and groan himself awake. Ryuga waking up is a lovely sight, reminiscent to a dragon from any fairytale and it reminds Sento why he chose a dragon theme for him to begin with.

(Everything about Ryuga reminds him of dragons - strong, majestic, and a rare find.)

On the side, Sento starts toast and is boiling some water to make his own coffee. He doesn’t want to risk heading up and being caught by Isurugi. He’s fairly confident in his own coffee brewing skills by now. They are nothing to praise about, let alone to even discuss with Isurugi, but it’s good enough for him to get through the day.

As Sento plates Ryuga’s breakfast, and pouring them each a cup of coffee, he sees Ryuga sit right next to him, leaning against his shoulder. He’s still sleepy, and Sento finds that pretty cute too.

“Good morning sleepyhead,” he uses the same teasing tone he does whenever he uses “musclehead,” hoping Ryuga would catch on. He hears a huff out of him, and feels a small shove from his side; Sento laughs. “I made us breakfast.”

“I ‘an see that,” Ryuga’s mumbling, his tone still heavy with sleep. Sento almost wants to forgo the food and just kiss Ryuga instead. “Come back to bed…”

Oh, so tempting.

“Eat first, bed after,” Sento says, resisting the soft blooming feeling in his chest. He hands Ryuga his plate and chooses to ignore his frown and protests. “We have all day to sleep, stop your whining.”

“ _ Sentooo,” _ Ryuga whined, but Sento puts a stop to it by sticking a piece of egg in his mouth. He was thrown off a bit by this action, but Ryuga still eats the egg before pouting. “Fine, fine, I’ll eat first…”

“Good. I made sure to not make your eggs as sweet, so you better appreciate it.”

“Still too sweet…” Ryuga mutters as he takes another mouthful but Sento rolls his eyes. Maybe one day he’ll get it right, but as long as Ryuga’s still eating it, Sento’s happy.

It’s moments like these that he cherishes, the small quiet ones where he just exists with Ryuga. They eat comfortably in silence, side by side, enjoying the peace they created together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still taking kofi writing commissions, you can find more info on my pinned tweet @/mythxl !!


End file.
